


Pálida como un fantasma

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst and Romance, Daily occurrence, M/M, Some mystic moments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pálida como un fantasma (с испанского) - Бледный, словно призрак.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pálida como un fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Pálida como un fantasma (с испанского) - Бледный, словно призрак.

            Тайга не любил выделяться, находиться в центре внимания, делать нечто, что заставило бы других обратить на него внимание. Тайга этого страшно не любил, но вынужден был смириться с судьбой, что наградила его альбинизмом. Неестественно светлые волосы, ресницы и брови, невероятно бледная кожа и прозрачно-красные глаза стали причиной всеобщего отчуждения.

 

             Постоянные косые взгляды, шепот со всех сторон, словно он прокаженный, не давали спокойно жить. Тайга каждый день встречал в напряжении и мог спокойно выдохнуть только в своей двухместной комнатке в общежитии. Из-за своей необычности к нему никто не хотел подселяться, но так даже лучше. Это было единственным местом, где он мог по-настоящему расслабиться.

 

            Тайга учился на первом курсе в университете на дизайнера, исполнял мечту всей своей жизни. Одногруппники поделились на два фронта: обожателей и ненавистников. Первые (хоть их и оказалось немного) поначалу сильно докучали вниманием и бесконечными расспросами, но со временем кажется, устали от его безразличия и продолжали обожать, только молча. Вторые же открыто ненавидели, но без насилия, хотя подставить подножку или «нечаянно» толкнуть любили.

 

            Тайга ненавидел себя так же искренне, как его обожали, потому что те остальные, ненавистники, по большей части делали это для вида. На самом же деле им было глубоко плевать на необычность. Их заботили только они сами и общественное мнение. Тайга отлично учился, получал стипендию, достаточную для оплаты жилья и более-менее нормального существования. По вечерам вместо того, чтобы гулять с друзьями, он просиживал время у окна, наблюдая за обычной жизнью с высоты третьего этажа.

 

            В такие моменты его одолевала невыносимая тоска и одиночество, ведь даже родители бросили его в роддоме, узнав о необычности. Он знал их, даже случайно сталкивался с ними на улицах, но при каждой попытке завязать разговор, утверждал, что они обознались. Тайга не понимал, как можно было бросить частичку себя, даже если она и настолько сильно отличалась внешне. Не то, чтобы он презирал это, нет. Скорее просто не хотел ещё в чем-то разочароваться. В его жизни и так происходило слишком много негативного.

 

            Тайга искал смерти. Он трижды травился, несколько раз бросался под машины, после чего много месяцев лежал в больнице с различными переломами, проходил курс психологической реабилитации, четыре раза резал вены, причем один раз вдоль, и чуть не погиб, но вовремя испугался и вызвал скорую помощь. С тех пор он стал носить одежду с длинными рукавами, из-за чего его многие подозревали в наркомании. Тайге было плевать на всё это. Только возвращаясь в общежитие, он раз за разом впадал в уныние.

 

            Приближалась зима, улицы покрылись белым покрывалом, и Тайга радовался. В такой обстановке он почти не выделялся, предпочитая в это время светлую одежду, практически сливаясь со снегом. Единственное, что его напрягало – парень с третьего курса, правда, направления он не помнил, но знал, что у них часто попадали совместные лекции по некоторым общим предметам. Тот наблюдал за Тайгой без каких-либо сильно выраженных эмоций, ненавязчиво, но постоянно. И это нервировало.

 

            Однажды ненавистники слегка перестарались и быстро разбежались кто куда, оставив Тайгу, пересчитавшего ребрами практически каждую ступеньку с пролета на пролет, подбирать разбросанные по плитке учебники, тетрадки и ручки. Собранные в низкий короткий хвостик волосы растрепались. Тогда с ним впервые заговорил этот самый парень.

 

             - Сильно ушибся? – спросил он, протягивая собранные аккуратной стопкой учебники. – Почему бы не сказать преподавателям, чтобы тебя перестали доставать?

 

             - Тебе-то какое дело? – огрызнулся Тайга, резким движением забирая свои принадлежности и запихивая их в сумку. Он небрежным жестом убрал за ухо выбившуюся светлую прядь и ещё сильнее рассердился на себя за свою необычность.

 

             - Почему ты злишься?

 

             - Потому что ты лезешь не в свое дело! – Тайга поднялся на ноги, но тут же согнулся, схватившись рукой за перила. В боку сильно болело. Звонок прозвенел ещё минут пять назад, поэтому студентов нигде уже не было. – Иди на занятия.

 

            Парень тревожно подхватил его под руку, игнорируя попытки освободиться. Только сейчас Тайга заметил, что он на полголовы выше незнакомого добродетеля.

 

             - Пойдем в медпункт, вдруг у тебя рёбра сломаны? Я видел, как ты летел.

 

             Тайге стало почему-то стыдно, и он опустил глаза. Все видели, как над ним время от времени издевались, но никому не было дела. До сегодняшнего дня. Поняв, что избавиться не удастся, Тайга позволил отвести себя на два этажа ниже, в светлый кабинет с запахом лекарств.

 

            Пока над ним кружилась медсестра, осматривая и охая, Тайга молча морщился, слушая её причитания, пока ему не надоело.

 

             - Все плохо или жить буду? – раздраженно спросил он, недовольно цокая языком. Она забавно склонила голову.

 

            - Такой красивый, а такой грубый. Все нормально, жить будешь, правда, придется немного полежать, ты сильно ударился. Я принесу холод, - девушка удалилась, зато в поле зрения снова появился добродетель.

 

             Он улыбнулся:

 

             - Я рад, что всё обошлось. Да, я, кажется, не представился… Ясуи Кентаро, третьекурсник с архитектурного. У нас часто совместные лекции.

 

             - Видел. Я Кёмото Тайга, хотя ты наверняка знаешь, я тут как бы знаменитость, - он не поднимал взгляда и старался смотреть не выше груди собеседника. В боку ныло, и он прилег, как раз вовремя. Медсестра принесла лед и пристроила так, чтобы он прилегал ко всему месту ушиба.

 

             - Часок полежишь, и станет легче. Спасибо, что вовремя привел его, могли бы быть последствия, - она поблагодарила Ясуи и оставила их наедине.

 

           Кентаро присел на стул рядом и некоторое время молчал. Тайга закрыл глаза, рукой придерживая лёд, чтобы не ползал.

 

             - Ты ещё ни разу не смотрел мне в глаза. Избегаешь прямого контакта. Почему?

 

            Этот вопрос заставил Кёмото приподнять веки и сделать вид, что он пристально разглядывал стену перед ним. Ответ был очевиден.

 

             - Людей это приводит в…замешательство. Проще говоря, им это не нравится, - Тайга не знал, почему отвечал на вопросы, почему так легко поддавался на общение. – А тебе бы понравилось, если бы на тебя смотрели глазами, как у вампира?!

 

            Парень пожал плечами, и Тайга это заметил.

 

             - Не знаю, на меня такими глазами ещё никто не смотрел.

 

            У Кёмото уголки губ внезапно поползли вверх против его воли. Этот Ясуи был человеком противоположностей. Начиная с того, что он старше, но ниже, и заканчивая несоответствием несколько женственной внешности, манерой разговаривать и слегка грубоватым голосом. Тайга повернул голову и уставился на него своими «жуткими» глазами, как говорили за его спиной. Спустя пару минут он усмехнулся.

 

             - И какие ощущения? Жутко? Противно?..

 

             - Красиво, - одними губами выдохнул Ясуи. Кажется, он был восхищён. Даже придвинулся ближе, рассматривая странный оттенок. – Знаешь, похоже на кровь, разбавленную водой. У меня родители в биохимической лаборатории работают, я часто видел разные экспертизы, и у тебя цвет глаз как разбавленная кровь. Прекрасно.

 

            Тайга от неожиданности смотрел на него с большим удивлением. Ещё никто и никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного, и он смутился, отвернувшись.

 

             - Ты странный.

 

             - Возможно, но так жить интересней. Во всем обычном видеть нечто новое, во всем необычном разглядеть обыденное. Так просто.

 

            Тайга сначала и правда подумал, что Кентаро ненормальный, но в его словах была правда. Он смотрел на Кёмото так, как никто другой. Он смотрел на него как на обычного человека. Это притягивало.

 

             - У тебя день рождение через неделю, да? – Тайга кивнул. Он уже не удивлялся. Только самую малость. – Ты же будешь отмечать?

 

             - Смеешься?! – парень вытянул одну руку вверх, разглядывая бледную кожу в мелкой, слабо заметной сетке сине-сиреневых вен. Сжал ладонь в кулак и опустил. – Только если в одиночестве. Я же необычный, у меня нет друзей, звать некого.

 

            Ясуи заметил, как Тайга вздохнул. Он осторожно, словно невзначай поправил тонкий шарф на шее и улыбнулся чему-то своему.

 

             - Значит, необычные будут отмечать твой день рождение вдвоем, - Кентаро подмигнул и, пожелав поправиться, оставил альбиноса одного.

 

            Всю неделю Тайга ходил как будто в ожидании чуда. Словно в сердце загорелся маленький огонек надежды в хорошее. Ясуи он не видел на совместных занятиях и даже начал переживать, не случилось ли что.

 

            В день рождение его, конечно же, никто не поздравил, да и Кентаро так ни разу и не объявился. Тайга загрустил. Не дождавшись окончания занятий, он ушел в общежитие, до самого вечера просидев на окне, потерянный и расстроенный. Ему не давали покоя слова Ясуи о том, что необычные будут праздновать вдвоем. Что они значили?

 

            Когда стемнело, в дверь Кёмото робко постучали, и в проеме показалась темная голова мальчишки, такого же первокурсника, дежурившего на вахте. Он сказал, что к Тайге пришли и ждут его на улице, поэтому посоветовал ему хорошо одеться, снега выпало много. Это Тайга и сам знал, но поблагодарил вестника. Что-то заставило его волноваться. Неужели Кентаро?! Парень поторопился собраться и вылетел на улицу, только она оказалась пустынна. Поблизости никого не было. Печально опустив плечи, он развернулся, намереваясь вернуться, но под ногами что-то зашуршало. Неприметный с первого взгляда, такой же белый, как снег, конверт, в котором оказалось послание.

 

             «Приходи в парк у остановки».

 

            С замиранием сердца Тайга отправился к месту встречи. Правда, он совсем не ожидал, что так называемый парк оказался совсем небольшим, заброшенным, темным и без единого следа на снегу. Проделывая себе путь, Кёмото ещё сомневался, но почему-то продолжал идти к середине парка, веря в чудо. Почти десять минут он стоял в тишине и замерзал, едва не сливаясь с общим пейзажем, как внезапно со всех сторон загорелись мягкие бледно-оранжевые огоньки, свисая с деревьев и столбов, а перед ним в паре метрах стоял Кентаро в куртке нараспашку и с неизменным тонким шарфом на шее. Он солнечно улыбался.

 

             - С днем рождения, Тайга!

 

            Они сидели на скамейке, стряхнув с неё снег, пили ванильный капучино и ели слегка поостывший на холоде торт. Сам по себе разговор вновь зашел о необычностях.

 

             - Почему ты сказал, что праздновать будут необычные? С тобой вроде бы всё нормально, - Тайга недоверчиво его оглядывал. Ясуи понимающе кивнул головой.

 

             - Это не обязательно проявляется внешне, как у тебя. Я другой... Веришь в то, что некоторые люди могут предсказывать будущее?

 

             - По большей части шарлатаны, - сморщился Тайга, но, поймав печальный взгляд Кентаро, осекся. – Прости, я сказал, не подумав,… так ты можешь?

 

            Ясуи кивнул. По неведомой причине тянуло рассказать о себе. Поделиться хоть с кем-то о том, что лежало на душе мертвым тяжелым грузом. Поделиться, не боясь о последствиях, не боясь быть засмеянным. Рассказать, ожидая в ответ всего лишь принятие и понимание.

 

             - Проклятие, что разрушило нашу семью. Я тогда ещё не предполагал, что умею это делать и фраза, брошенная отцу при маме «кто она?» стала роковой. Я просто прикоснулся к нему, увидел женщину рядом, и это была не мама. Скандал, выяснение отношений, решение о разводе… Отец был против, он очень сильно разозлился, схватил нож и…

 

            Кентаро стянул шарф, обнажая на загорелой коже страшный шрам по шее чуть наискось, слегка касаясь правой ключицы. Тайгу передернуло, настолько жутко он смотрелся. Ясуи уже не улыбался, в его глазах застыла невыносимая боль и обида.

 

             - …попытался меня убить. К несчастью я выжил. Спросишь, почему к несчастью? – Тайга кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от отметины. – Потому что моя необычность обострилась. Раньше я мог видеть только изредка, не каждый раз. Теперь всегда. Когда ко мне кто-то прикасается, когда я к кому-то прикасаюсь. В магазине, в автобусе, в толпе. Везде.

 

             - Постой, ты говоришь, что это всегда с тобой. Значит, ты и про меня что-то видел?

 

Он глубоко вздохнул и вернул шарф на место, скрывая шрам. Потом взглянул на Тайгу и снова смог улыбнуться.

 

             - Самое интересное, что нет. Когда я к тебе прикоснулся тогда, на лестнице, я видел лишь белый цвет, будто это чистый лист твоей жизни, который можно разрисовать любыми красками. С тобой я почувствовал себя самым обычным.

           

             - Кто-нибудь знает об этой твоей способности? – Кентаро покачал головой.  – Это тяжело?

 

             - Более чем. Я очень устал от всего этого, но покончить с жизнью боюсь. Я боюсь умирать.

 

             Кёмото отставил в сторону капучино с тортом и принялся закатывать рукав куртки вместе с кофтой. На белой коже длинная полоса от запястья до середины предплечья практически светилась. Ясуи побледнел.

 

             - Я едва не убил себя. А потом испугался, когда в голове внезапно начали мелькать картинки из жизни. Знаешь, прямо как пишут в книгах, когда жизнь проносится перед глазами. Меня спасли. Кентаро, умирать не страшно. Страшно осознавать это.

 

            С неба сорвалось несколько снежинок, вскоре их становилось всё больше и больше, пока не пошел снегопад. Тайга накинул на голову Ясуи капюшон.

 

             - Раз так, то давай будем жить, не смотря ни на что. И знаешь, тебе стоит полюбить себя таким, какой ты есть, - Кентаро убрал белую прядь волос ему за ухо и вновь солнечно улыбнулся. – У нас на уроках испанского тебя называют palida como um fantasma, бледный, как призрак. Но ты красивый. Верь мне. С первым новым днем рождения, Тайга.


End file.
